Shut The Front Door!
by WorshipTheLight LiveForTheTwi
Summary: Riley's the sensible one, Bella's the crazy one and the Cullens', they don't know what to do with either of them. Bella and Riley move in with Charlie to finish school. It should have been a piece of cake. But Bella has no filter, Riley has a secret the wolves are a pain. And the Cullens' can't keep up. Nothing but fun and adventures in store for our resident supernaturals.


**Okay this is just a tester. Trying to get back into writing. This popped in my head not sure if I will continue or not. depends on the feed back. I have not forgotten any of my stories. Just had the worst case of writers block in history. But I do have ideas floating for them. Anyway let me know what you think. Reviews fuel more chapters.**

 **Song: Couldn't think of one for this. Can you?**

* * *

BELLA:

Fuck, why is time moving so slow? There is five minutes left in this God forsaken class and finally I will be able to go get some food. That damn Pop tart left me ages ago.

Four minutes and forty-nine seconds to go and maybe just maybe that will stop the incessant chatter of the bubbly busy haired blonde sitting next to me. The teacher gave up actually teaching ten minutes ago opting, instead to have us sit "quietly" at our desks and get a head start on the three-page double spaced summary of the battle of Galveston that he assigned for homework. Yeah that will take me all of an hour once I get home. God I miss the more intelligent teaching methods of my old school. Anyway he is up front sitting at his desk pretending to work on grading papers. But I can see him intermittently glancing under his desk at his cell which he slipped out of his pocket once he turned his back to us and texting.

Three minutes left. To distract myself with thoughts on what brought me to the wonderful town of Forks. It wasn't really my idea but my brother thought it would be a good idea for us to move in with our father so that our mother could travel freely with her new boy toy. Hey don't get me wrong I like Phil as much as the last man she met and fell kismetly in love with. Actually I like him more. At least with him I know she won't set the house on fire or give over all her money to the next big thing because she just had a feeling that it would bring her prosperity and luck. Those damn Alpaca that she invested in are still giving her trouble. Either way Riley decided that she needed a "break" from being a mother, not that she ever really acted like one. Riley and I ran the house in Arizona. I cooked and took care of the house hold and Riley worked after school, and sometimes during school, just to make ends meet. We both made sure that the rent was paid and that there was food on the table and that the lights didn't get shut off… again, because she forgot to pay the bill and instead used the money to get a palm reading or for her class on how to become a medium. So when this Phil stuck around long enough to marry her we decided we could be free. Riley called dad the day after the wedding and asked if it would be okay for us to come stay with him. Apparently he was ecstatic and arranged for us to move in with him within the next two weeks. Riley packed up his clothes into two suitcases saying that is all he really needed. I took more of an initiative and packed up my books his cd's and all my clothes and had everything shipped to my father's house.

One minute and twenty-five seconds to go. Charlie, our father and current chief of police in Forks, picked us up at the airport two day ago. The drive over was full of talk of sports and other things. I listened inputting where I could but otherwise just enjoying the atmosphere. Charlie surprised us both saying that he had bought a used truck from his friend Billy down at the reservation that is adjacent to Forks. Apparently Billy's son, Jacob- I'm sure that's his name, fixed it up in hopes of celling in so he could fix another car for himself. I barely remember Jacob from the summers Riley and I spent here as kids. Riley remembers him and judging from the scowl that marred his face he was not planning to rekindle that friendship anytime soon. The weekend passed quickly with us getting our rooms set up and driving through the tiny town in the beat up truck to check out our new home. I always loved Forks it was such a serene place all the green was comforting. Riley was a bit more skeptic stating that it was too green and grumping at the fact that there was no McDonalds in town. My brother was a Big Mac Hound. He could live on them every day without complaint.

Hmmm… Big Mac… with a large salted fries and a cold Chocolate milk shake. Fuck when is this bell going to ring.

Yes. Thirty seconds to go. Still ignoring the too excited one person conversation going on next to me I shove all my books into my book bag, slip my sweater on and get read. Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two…One… RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG.

LUNCH TIME! God I love food.

Jumping up I start to make my way to the door forcing myself not to shove the growing crowd out of the way. Failing to realize that I had a permanent fixture in my life for the moment.

"So Bella, your brother, how old is he? I mean is he our year or-." Bubbly bushy blond said. Ha say that five times fast.

Whirling around to face her I finally decided to cut in to her constant talking.

"Look… bubby… your sweet and all that. But I have not eaten in three hours and my stomach is revolting against me. I will answer any questions you have once I feed the beast. Okay." I smile sweetly at her while pinching her cheek then walked away. Not seeing the look of surprise I left her with. But at least she stopped following me, that's something.

I made my way to my locker and fumbled with the combo a few times before getting it open. I need to get a key lock. My mind does not work well when it is food deprived. I shoved my backpack in the locker kicking it for good measure, grabbed something off the top shelf and slammed it shut. Two seconds later I was walking side by side with my brother.

"You know you left frizzy haired girl fuming back there right?" he asked smiling down at me. I just shrugged as I opened the bag of dill pickle potato chips. My precious… Popping the first chip in my mouth I moaned and my eye lids fluttered momentarily.

"God how I have missed you." I sighed as I chewed. Riley just shook his head at me before taking my elbow and guiding me into the cafeteria and into line. I devoured my chips quickly, Riley knowing to wait until after I was done. He knows how I get. "So how were your morning classes?" I asked as I licked my fingers clean. He handed me a hand wipe before responding.

"Classes were classes. Things move slower here than in Arizona but it's cool. Maybe the slower pace will be good for us." He shrugs.

"Speak for yourself. Most of the class work here I have already done. I need a challenge." I stated.

"Your challenged enough Bells." He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature person that I am.

Grabbing a tray, I licked my lips at the display around me. At least the food looked edible. Finalizing my thoughts in my head I grabbed a thing fries, a small bowl of mac and cheese some chicken tenders a can of Dr. Pepper and a small bowl of fruit, hey got to be healthy somewhere though I did grab a handful of ketchup packets as well. Riley deciding to be healthier then me grabbed a turkey sandwich a small bag of pretzels and a small carton of chocolate milk. Though he did grab a small cup of chocolate pudding as well. That boy loved his chocolate. The lunch lady's eyes widened as she took in my selection and then my wide excited grin as I paid for it.

"Hey Riley, why don't you sit with us?" I female voice practically purred from across the room. I rolled my eyes and followed after him.

"And so it begins." I chuckled under my breath.

"Shut it." He growled quietly.

There were only two seats left but separated by one person. I'm guessing it was the girl who called him. She patted one seat and ignored me all together. Riley set his tray down next to one spot then grabbed the other empty chair and conspicuously pushed her over until the new chair would fit.

"Sit Bells." He said as he took his seat and started arranging his food on his tray. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up inside me as I sat next to rejected girl. Another blonde, geez. I got started cutting my fries to mix in with the mac and cheese before opening up every packet of ketchup I collected. By the time I had everything arranged the way I wanted I was the center of attention.

"What?" I asked defensively. I hated when people stared it was rude and annoying.

"Think you got enough ketchup?" Snickered a boy across from me. I looked at him only to see his grin fade a she looked at my brother. Riley didn't take to kindly to me being made fun of.

"No. But I will make do." I said as I dunked a tender into the tomato-ey goodness and swirled it around. Conversation around us started up again. Actually question started up all around us. We were of course to new shiny toys in Forks. Everyone wanted to know something.

"How is it is living with your dad after so long?"

"Why are you so pale, if you're from Arizona?"

"How are you liking Fork's High?"

"Is it true your mother ran off to join a hippie commune?"

That one earned twin looks of 'WTF' from Riley and I. Riley shook his head and went back to eating. As I had completely ravaged my food as soon as I sat down I was done and sipping on my coke and I looked around the cafeteria. This would take some getting use too. Most eyes were looking in our direction while whispering to their neighbor. All except one table. Wow now that's a good looking table. Perfect people from their styled hair to their expensive looking clothes.

They all sat at the table with full trays in front of them not touching them at all. "Well that's a waste of good food." I murmured quietly. I watched as none of them seemed to have moved an inch not talking, or looking at each other, hell they didn't even look as if they were breathing.

Elbowing the person on the other side of me, not bothering to see who it was, I jigged my head to the beautiful people table.

"Who are they?" I asked. As soon as I asked the question a ginger head whipped up from the table and stared in my direction. I didn't flinch away even though I did think it was odd that he would look up at that moment.

"Oh them… they're the Cullens'." My informant said as if it was well known knowledge. Except I just moved here it's not really knowledge to me. I turned to look seeing it was my bushy blonde friend from my previous class. Wow did she have that much make up when I first spoke to her… and damn has she never heard of a brush.

"Okay… is that name supposed to mean something to me. Is it like the Kardashians?" I asked. I got a few chuckles for that. I even got a smile from The Beautiful people table thought it was probably a fluke there is no way they could hear me from over there.

"No. They're the foster kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." She stated again like I should know these people.

"Okay, let's try this…" I said turning to her. "Me Bella." I said pointing to myself. "Him Riley." I said pointing to my brother. "We just moved here two days ago and they only people we have met besides the people at this table is the grocery clerk who rung up the food we bought and paid for yesterday. They only conversation that we had with her was that the Stouffer dinners were on sale 2 for five dollars and "Thank you, have a nice day" after we paid. So unless there was a hidden coded message in that to let us know who exactly the Cullens' are we don't know anything about them." I told her to the answering laughs of the table and her bright red face.

"It's not our business Bella." Riley sighed.

"I know it's not our business. I was just curious. You know what a curious creature I am Ri. Besides there is nothing wrong with learning a little bit more about our classmates is there?" I asked him innocently. "Besides is not like we have been sitting here answering question after question after question about our lives, right?" I raised an eye brow at him. He sighed but waved me on. Smiling brightly, I turned back to bubby, Bubbly bushy blonde, and waited. She huffed but explained.

"The Cullen's moved here two years ago. Dr. Cullen is the Chief of Staff at the hospital and Mrs. Cullen is a stay at home mom, though she does do stuff around the community. The kids, as I said, are all adopted. The big one with the short hair is Emmett Cullen and next to him is Rosalie Hale with the long blonde hair and long with Jasper Hale, the curly blonde. The Hale's are twins and all three of them are the oldest, seniors this year. Then there is Alice Cullen, the short spiky haired girl and… Edward," she sighed the last name as if it were a prayer, that had to be the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. "Cullen, the bronze haired boy. They are both in our grade."

They table in question seemed to have perked up a little as we were talking as if they were listening, weird. Edward was staring in my direction in frustration like he couldn't figure out something so I did what any normal person would in my position. I crossed my eyes and made a funny face at him. His eyes widened at me. I smiled and waved. Looking over the rest of them I caught the eye of the one named Jasper. His tawny eyes sparkled with humour. I took in his blonde locks falling over in his face and the sexy as sin smirk on his face. He winked at me before turning away to talk to the spiky haired girl.

"So hot." I whispered. But not quietly enough it seems and bubby heard me.

"Edward?... yeah he is hot." She replied staring dreamily at him. "But apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." She went on turning away and sniffing haughtily.

"Oh really. And when did he turn you down?" I asked.

"Bella!" Ri chastised.

"what, it's just a question."

"Filter, Bells, filter." He sighed shaking his head.

"yeah, yeah. It's nothing to be ashamed of really. Not everyone can get the class heartthrob. Rejection is character building." I explained.

"Isabella." He said and that father knows best voice.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry bubby. I didn't mean to bring up past hurts or anything. If it makes you feel better, I don't think it was you in general he was rejecting." I patted her balled up hands in her lap before looking back at The Beautiful table.

"But no I wasn't talking about Edward I was talking about Jasper. I usually don't go for blondes but that boy is hot with two T's." Jasper raised his head and looked at me again with raised eye brows. The spiky haired girl next to him glared at me.

"Well don't bother, because he is taken." She barked at me.

"Bummer. Here I was playing out a scene with that boy in a pair of cowboy boots and a Stetson. Talk about saving a horse." At that the curly haired behemoth of a man burst into loud laughter and the blonde super model next to him slapped the back of his head even as she smirked and her twin looking like he was struggling not to laugh himself. I shrugged at the weirdness that even though they should not be able to I was pretty sure they could hear us talking about them.

"So who is he dating? Does she go here? Shouldn't she be sitting with him then?" I looked around trying to see who may be staring in his direction.

"He's dating his sister." She snapped though you could hear the disgust in her voice as she said it. I don't blame her.

"Ugh." My brother said dropping the rest of his sandwich. Yeah I am right there with you, bub. I cringed internally. Jasper looked wounded and the spiky haired girl look smug.

"His twin?" I shrieked. "what they hell?" Oh Jasper you just lost all your hot points. Incest is not cool.

"No. What is wrong with you?" She asked as everyone else at the table looked at me incredulously.

"Hey you're the one accusing him of incest so maybe you should be asking yourself that question." I was relieved my dream guy was some kind of freak though.

"I meant Alice, the girl sitting next to him. He's dating her." She clarified.

"Oh, his foster sister. Geez you had me worried there for a minute." I looked over at him seeing him look down at his tray with a shake of his head.

"Yeah well it's still his sister." She said as if that should mean something. "and they're not the only couple. So are Emmett and Rosalie. It's just weird." She shuddered. Everyone else around nodded as well. I opened my mouth but was beaten to the punch.

"why because circumstances beyond their control put them in a house together where they could have the family they might not otherwise have had and they just happen to have found something else special within those walls. How wrong of them to find happiness in their otherwise fucked up situation." My wonderful brother said.

"Hmmmphf." I nodded and I folded my arms across my chest. I looked at my brother thinking he would be staring down my bubby. But his eyes were in another direction. I followed his line of site to The Beautiful table and found him in a similar staring contest with Ginger. My mind calculated the meaning and I smiled widely.

The bell rang in the background breaking the stare down and signaling the end of lunch. Tugging on his shirt sleeve pulled him towards to exit grabbing both trays to empty them.

"Come on Twin, we have classes to get to and learning to do." I said loudly. He nodded and followed me willingly. With one last look at the beautiful people I saw that both Ginger and Jasper were watching us leave.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed xoxo.**


End file.
